


Caught

by werewolfkeeper



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Family, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfkeeper/pseuds/werewolfkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two versions of the same story about a guest and a necessary discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> The original version, written for a livejournal drabble challenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a drabble challenge.  
> Prompt: Family.

It’s maybe two when I sneak outta the guest room to curl up in my own bed. This time, though, bein’ quiet doesn’t cut it. My ma’s already waitin’ for me.

We don’t say anything and I’m keepin’ my head down ‘cause like hell I wanna see the look on her face, but she pulls my covers back and kisses my forehead as I’m gettin’ in.

"Mama -"

"Don’t be embarrassed," she tells me. "You’re a grown man, you _should_ choose your own family." She smiles. "And don’t worry. I like Lieutenant Raine, too."

So, tonight I’m sleepin’ a little easier.


	2. Caught (director's cut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The expanded version I originally wanted to write or, as I like to call it, the "director's cut".

After dinner, Ma calls me into the kitchen to help her wash up. She’s not cryin’ yet, and I dunno if she even will tomorrow, but we’re washing dishes and she’s not sayin’ a word. I call her out on trying to squeeze one last chore outta me ‘fore I take off, even though it's not stoppin' me from drying plates. She laughs and tells me I’m right.

"What ever will I do without you, my dov?” she asks.

So I tell her, “Make Teya clean up,” and we both laugh, this time.

My sister's in the doorway all of a sudden, summoned by the sound of her own name, and she looks less amused. “Anyone ever tell you what a shit you are?”

"…And I think I’ll miss you most of all," I say, snickering to myself, as I come around to dry my hands off on her skirt.

Before she can yell, Ma speaks up, tells her, “Dorothy, you go see if Lieutenant Raine needs another drink. I think, perhaps, we could all use one.” And just as I’m about to go with, she grabs me by the collar’a my shirt and pulls me back. “Except for you, little bear.”

'Course I'm not gonna fight her, but I do manage to slip outta her grip. “Ma, c'mon.”

But she's gotta go and _insist_ , “No more. You will get sick and you will get stupid. I have seen you do both and while I am sure your friend has seen this, as well, I think tonight is not the night for it.”

Worst part is it's not like she's fuckin' wrong. So I’m not gonna argue, I just wanna…get back out there, too, y’know? …Mama seems to know. ‘Least, the way she keeps looking from the den to me, it feels like she does.

"What?"

She’s smilin’ and I don’t have a clue why.

"It is good," she says, finally, going back to the last few dishes in the sink, "that part of your family goes with you, tomorrow."

At this point, she's lost me and I'm only half-payin' attention, anyhow. I nod, mostly so she doesn’t hit me with her towel for not listenin’, but I only got about a sliver of an idea what she’s talkin’ about. My first guess’d be the necklace, the new mezuzah pendant she gave me yesterday, but her eyes are still goin’ back ‘n forth between me and Aldo, like she’s waitin’ for me to pick up on somethin’ else, too.

…Either way, like I said. I’m not gonna argue.


End file.
